


Live to Crave

by farethy (talonyth)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Light Bondage, Multi, and iwa sandwiched between his thirsty boyfriends, i'm back with a new set of kinks including, tiny cute pink vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 07:12:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5447807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talonyth/pseuds/farethy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Related to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/4662441">Live to Serve</a> and set a little later. </p><p>Iwaizumi has some kinks he doesn't tell his boyfriends about but that's okay, they know them anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Live to Crave

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Live to Serve](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4662441) by [farethy (talonyth)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/talonyth/pseuds/farethy). 



> okay so this is my 69th hq fic and i couldn't resist for it to be a sinfic (thanks suikka, as always, my sinster in need) 
> 
> i'm not saying i'm thirsty for iwaoikage but i am thirsty for iwaoikage. maybe next time domestic and less kinky but let me indulge myself for now, i hope you can enjoy this!

“Straighten your back and fold your arms together at your back, Tobio. Keep your elbows rectangular and turn your wrists to face each other. Hold onto your arms loosely if you want to. If it hurts, tell me.”

Kageyama nods, blush already stuck on his face. It looks beautiful, Iwaizumi never tires of seeing him like that. He seems excited and it’d be a lie if he said he weren’t, too. After all, though he never outright said it, but the thought of either of them tied up always shook something within Iwaizumi. ‘You should be more vocal, Iwa-chan!’ is how Oikawa reprimanded him but it’s not like he isn’t enjoying what they are doing. As long as everyone is okay with how far they go, Iwaizumi is the last to impose himself. 

Regardless, he gets his fair share every time so why would he complain? Though he can’t properly recall how exactly it all came down to be like this - the three of them in a relationship both physically and emotionally, it all just fell together, he guesses - but it doesn’t feel bad at all. In fact, after Kageyama graduated, he moved in with them as well and while there naturally are fights, silly challenges and childish mannerisms (latter courtesy of Oikawa), Iwaizumi can’t imagine being happier anywhere else but here. They indulge themselves in all emotional matters - as they do in physical ones. 

And so, Iwaizumi has a whole archive in his mind on both Kageyama and Oikawa. How to make them feel good. How to please them best. And he knows the other two are just as aware. It’s comfortable and it’s exciting, a question of trust they built bit by bit. None of them ever went in without asking beforehand so that once they got started, it wouldn’t be in the way. Wouldn’t cloud their minds uselessly. 

Kageyama is always quiet unless urged on to talk by Oikawa who happens to be their chatterbox. His mouth runs wild to be able to keep up his mask of the dominant part. But right now, they are both silent, Oikawa too concentrated on tying up Kageyama’s arms, hands moving seemingly on their own. Had he… been practicing this? Kageyama, on the other hand, seems to be squirming, fidgeting, breath going short. 

“Kageyama, are you really okay with this?”

He knows he shouldn’t ask. Oikawa scolded him a thousand times for that. But as long as they haven’t started yet, Iwaizumi feels like he really wants to make sure. Isn’t Kageyama looking a little too aroused already or had he just never said he enjoyed this? 

Oikawa shoots Iwaizumi a glance he knows all too well, frowning over his question but he doesn’t object. Rules are rules, he’s still in the right time. But Kageyama nods quickly, adjusting his position slightly flinching when he straightens his back again. He’s sitting on the floor, legs tucked under himself with toes curling slightly. “I’m fine,” he breathes, voice low and it sends shivers down Iwaizumi’s back. 

He can’t help but think he should be less excited about this, less into wanting to mess up Kageyama in this sort of situations when he always ever felt like taking care of him. Not because he couldn’t do that by himself but having known him ever since he was younger, Iwaizumi feels responsible for him, in a way. ...Though that slips him entirely when they are like this. 

“Iwa-chan, don’t make it look as if I haven’t asked him before. Actually, Tobio approached _me_ , just so you know!” He didn’t turn his face to Iwaizumi, eyes and hands still focused on binding, had moved onto wrapping the rope around Kageyama’s chest. His frown is not just visible though, it’s audible in layers of his voice. 

“I know. I was there. ...I was just---” Iwaizumi interrupts himself, finding no need to justify himself any longer. If they wouldn’t agree nor trust each other, they wouldn’t be doing any of this. “Never mind. Are you done yet?”

“No, Iwa-chan. You brute. This is an art, you see. It takes time and effort so you have to wait.” And then, there is the start of what’s to come in a teasing tone. “Don’t act like you don’t enjoy watching. You’re the kinkiest of us, Iwa-chan.”

“I’m---” He swallows down any protest, relaxes every muscle that tensed up to get up and sack Oikawa one because it’s probably true. Was he that bad? Was it… weird? He presses his lips together but then Oikawa speaks up once more. 

“Well, that’s what we love about you too, right, Tobio? We’re both more than just happy to make you comfortable with those.” Oikawa lowers his hands into his lap, scrutinizing his work with a doubting look on his face before he leans over Kageyama’s shoulder to ask him something Iwaizumi can’t hear. He guesses it’s about how comfortable it is as Kageyama simply nods, fingers wiggling. 

“I absolutely outdid myself again,” Oikawa announces loudly and glances over to Iwaizumi with a smirk on his face that makes him want to shake Oikawa more than anything but he supposes what the submissive and dominant part are for Oikawa and Kageyama, his and Oikawa’s were a rivalling of power. That he usually lost, not necessarily unwillingly. 

Though he stays quiet about what he likes, Iwaizumi knows Oikawa can tell regardless. It’s an odd feeling to be seen through as easily but things would probably not work out as well if they were different. 

His eyes roam from Oikawa, still fully dressed, still eyeing and tugging the rope lightly, to Kageyama whose breath is running short, looking as if he were on fire even though he was the only one bare-chested. There is that feeling again, overwhelming and hot, he wants to undo Kageyama so badly when he sees him like this, eyes cast down, a hint of red colouring his face--- 

“Rules. We don’t go without them. Right, Tobio?” Oikawa’s voice makes Kageyama flinch as if he didn’t expect it to be this close, suddenly more wary of everything surrounding him. God, what would Iwaizumi give if they could just start already. “In fact, this time there are none for you aside from the usual. Whatever Iwa-chan and I tell you, you will do it unless you want to be punished.” He drags a finger down Kageyama’s spine, leans over to peck a kiss on his nape to make the other shudder. “But it’s not like you don’t enjoy that, too. Being bad sometimes. Just like Iwa-chan.”

With that, Oikawa stands up, turns his face to Iwaizumi and there is something he can’t decipher as well as usually. Or doesn’t want to. He’s scheming, he has a plan, he has something up his sleeves but Iwaizumi can’t think of anything in this sort of situation that would make him look like that. Perhaps his vision is clouded, his mind hazed. 

But he doesn’t say a word, instead helps Kageyama to get up as well and Iwaizumi pulls back from the edge of the bed automatically, pulling his legs up to sit in the middle of it. His skin is itching, feeling it has been set on fire. His entire body is craving for any kind of touch at this point and quicker than he can think, Kageyama moves towards him, straddles him and--- 

“I forgot to tell you, Iwa-chan. Today’s spotlight… is on you,” Oikawa says as he slides behind Iwaizumi, arms wrapping around him from behind to keep him from trying to withstand. “You’ve given us _so_ much, Iwa-chan, you always put yourself last so this is the least we can do for you. You always complain that Tobio and I don’t work together properly.” He leans in close to Iwaizumi’s ear, squeezing him both tender but with obvious intention, “Let’s show you how well we can.”

Without any more words for Iwaizumi to retort, Kageyama presses himself closer to his chest, foreheads leaning against each other’s. His balance is slightly off due to his hands being tied to his back so Iwaizumi can’t resist wrapping his arms around his waist, pulling him in for a kiss as Oikawa mouths at his neck. Tended by both sides, the rope around Kageyama’s torso pressing into his own, Iwaizumi isn’t quite used to this but he finds a liking in it far too quickly. No wonder Kageyama is craving this sort of attention so desperately. 

This certain kind of itching, scratching from inside, a force driving him to lose his mind entirely - because that’s what they are aiming for, each in their own way. Kageyama started out as a pretty bad kisser and reminded Iwaizumi of himself. Clumsy, kind of lost, the sort of thing where you flail because you have no idea how it works. He’s gotten much, much better at it, making him feel dizzy at the mere touch of their lips. 

Oikawa, on the other hand, has always been a very good at this sort of things. Kissing, cuddling, teasing, fumbling, all the sorts. His perception is one of a kind, always going for the right spots right away. He might be an idiot but he surely knows what he is doing and out of them, Iwaizumi is certain, he’s the most passionate in trying to make things exactly right for each of them. He’s the one suggesting things, trying things, the one to push them into admitting their own desires. 

Like this, he isn’t surprised in the slightest when Oikawa licks up his neck to his earlobe, nibbling at it absentmindedly as his hands slide up his shirt. Neither Oikawa nor Kageyama seem to get into each other’s way as if they had perfectly mastered the art of seducing him without knocking against each other in the slightest. It’s addicting, without doubt. 

One arm he retracts from Kageyama’s body to hold onto Oikawa’s hand, the other he wraps around Kageyama’s waist tighter, making the other flinch and sigh against his lips with breath hot. Oikawa giggles and stretches one hand out to touch Kageyama’s skin as he whispers, “Hey, Iwa-chan, why don’t you look for surprises? One for me, and one for you.”

“What?” Iwaizumi is mildly surprised at the cracked tone his own voice has taken. He watches Oikawa’s hand gliding down Kageyama’s side to the hem of his pants, tugging at them slightly. In response, Kageyama’s face takes on a dark shade of red, eyelids fluttering. 

The feeling of Oikawa’s breath, hot on his skin, it dazes him enough to take entire seconds to process what he had said. “Poor Tobio can’t get his pants off by himself now that he’s tied up. Even though he has such nice surprises for us.”

Iwaizumi glances up to Kageyama, his eyes covered in daze and heat and there isn’t much else Iwaizumi needs to hear, hands moving automatically, a little too hastily to undress Kageyama. He fights with keeping his balance, small noises coming from the back of his throat. Without saying a word, Iwaizumi lifts his arms up and Oikawa pulls his shirt over his head, both of them remembering Kageyama saying he feels odd when he’s the only one exposed. It’s not like they haven’t done this times and times, over and over again, getting so used to their body language that there is no need to talk.

He gets out of his pants by himself, tapping Oikawa’s shoulder for him to do the same. For once, he doesn’t object, had already started getting undressed because despite his dominant persona, he is just as easily excited as them. All stripped to their boxers, Iwaizumi pulls Kageyama back to his chest again, crotches pressed together almost painfully. 

As Iwaizumi’s hands wander to Kageyama’s lower back, Oikawa’s slide up Iwaizumi’s chest, fingers tugging at the rope around Kageyama’s chest again. He leans over and, to his surprise, doesn’t demand a kiss of him - but of Kageyama who very eagerly complies. Iwaizumi is left to breathe hard at feeling his boyfriends entangle him in their movements, in need of something to hold on to. His hands find their way to Kageyama’s backside, nails digging into firm flesh.

A sound escapes Kageyama that is beyond the simple reaction to having his ass grabbed - Iwaizumi would know, he doesn’t do it rarely - and Oikawa’s breathy chuckle makes him feel like he has been played from the start. He has been, he finds, when he slips his fingers past the waistband of Kageyama’s boxers, thin cable leading to--- He breathes in sharply, Oikawa’s arms tightening around him suddenly. “You found your surprise, Iwa-chan. Don’t think I wouldn’t find out your little passion for toys. You have to be more honest with us.” 

He hums, Oikawa hums like whenever he feels triumphant and it leaves Iwaizumi’s mouth dry. He never hid this particular kink of his but never voiced it out aloud either. He simply never had the chance to say it without it seeming like an awkward conversation (or so he tells himself) that he would very much enjoy trying those out once - either on himself or on one of his boyfriends. 

But like this, he feels Kageyama shaking slightly, his face buried at the crook of his neck, without him ever having said a word about it. His body is entirely tense with Iwaizumi’s fingers barely brushing his entrance, trying to breathe as evenly as he can. Iwaizumi swears he feels the vibrations faintly. Just how long did he have it inside of him? It explains him being extra quiet, extra sensitive, that expression on his face as if he was… melting. 

“Welcome to business class, Iwa-chan, this is where you are treated with the utmost comfort.” Oikawa’s lips are close to his ears, too close as are Kageyama’s, one breathing heavily, the other muttering details about how nicely Kageyama reacted to the small vibrator earlier, how tidily he cleaned him up so Iwa-chan would not notice too early, how he’s restrained not to come before they do even with a toy inside of him. 

He would have liked to see that. Was it comfortable? Did it feel good? Bad? In combination with the restraints on arms and chest? His throat and mouth remain dry, his mind completely blank. He could ask. Kageyama would reply - after all, he does everything he is told. Something within Iwaizumi sizzles back, fires up again. But he isn’t in control today and even though he doesn’t outwardly act on it but he doesn’t plan on competing with Oikawa today. If he’s flying business class, he’ll indulge himself. 

“Where’s the control…?” He asks himself more than anyone in particular, not because he wants to make use of it - which intensity had they adjusted before…? - but because he is curious how he didn’t see. But Kageyama moves, doesn’t say anything at all, his chest still heaving. He seems ready to show him - until he remembers his arms are tied at his back. But Oikawa doesn’t falter for a second. He hooks a finger into the waistband at Kageyama’s front and pulls it down a little to reveal a small control at the inner crook of his groin. 

Kageyama bites his lower lip in what Iwaizumi guesses to be embarrassment yet at the same time wearing an expression of utter pleasure written all over his face with the fabric of his boxers stretched over his hard-on. “Please,” he murmurs, voice scratchy, exhausted but so sultry, “make use of it as you want to, Iwaizumi-san.”

“Ah, what a nice thing to hear. Don’t you think, Iwa-chan?”

Iwaizumi’s never thought of himself as the most rational person. Certainly, many considered him much more of a hot-head than he truly was but he couldn’t deny that there are times when a fuse of his simply blows and all reason flies right out of his mind towards oblivion. 

Right now, this is one of those moments. Where static noises replace any clear thought of his, body moving on instinct. He pulls Kageyama back closer to him, close enough for the rope to scratch against his own skin once more, having Oikawa resume his teeth-dragging along his neck, making it almost painful to wait for him to be harsher, more violent. He knows fully well that Iwaizumi doesn’t like being coddled, not as they are now but he drags it on and on as if he’s waiting for something to happen. 

His hands still fumble at Kageyama’s boxers, sign for Iwaizumi to undress him. Gladly so, with more force than intended, he pulls them down as he almost clumsily smacks his lips against Kageyama’s in an attempt to calm himself but to no avail, he knows that. If anything, it riles him up even more to feel Oikawa’s heat seeping over into his skin at his back, hands gripping his body with intention at the right places to make him groan into the kiss he tries to keep steady between him and Kageyama. His own palms still linger on Kageyama’s behind, tempted to reach for the control. 

See Kageyama flinch and crumble, having to be restrained by Oikawa’s arms around him - but he doesn’t get to it because Oikawa seemingly had the same idea, one hand sneakily tapping the control to raise the intensity of the vibrations. It’s frightening how often Oikawa seems to be reading his mind, used to it enough to find it reassuring though. 

Kageyama takes a sharp breath, unable to keep the kiss going instead leaning against Iwaizumi for some stability. His entire body is shaking, shivers running down his skin as Iwaizumi notices goosebumps spreading. 

“Now that you’re up and running again, Tobio, don’t you think you want to step up the game for Iwa-chan as well? I taught you so nicely, for once,” Oikawa hums, and his nails dig into Iwaizumi’s thighs. He bites his lip but can’t help letting out a groan. Feels good, it makes him feel alive, this sort of pain. He’s out of breath, on edge but it feels satisfying, bit by bit. 

Kageyama doesn’t reply at first, trying to adjust himself though he breathes heavier, body more tense than it was before. Oikawa draws Iwaizumi’s attention to him, pulls him into a kiss with one hand and as uncomfortable as it used to be, now it has a certain familiarity to it, to turn his head around and kiss Oikawa with fire dancing on his lips. He relaxes, grip on Kageyama loosening.

Who takes the situation, and more wonky than steady, takes a little distance from Iwaizumi but before he can face Kageyama again, ask him what the matter is despite knowing he shouldn’t, he finds Oikawa to be fixing his head with his hand into place, not allowing him to move an inch away from their kiss, tongue tracing his lips with an infuriating expertise. “Now, now,” he breathes against them, arousal obvious on him now as well. “We’ll go first class now, Iwa-chan, so why don’t you just relax and let Tobio spoil you rotten. He’s been _so_ eager to show you how much better he has gotten at sucking us off.”

Iwaizumi gulps, his breath stopping for a second before feeling Kageyama’s teeth scraping along the fabric of his underwear. Neither Kageyama nor Oikawa would stop at simply undoing him, he realizes now. What they want is to unravel him entirely. He exhales shakily. 

This is far from over yet.

**Author's Note:**

> tell you what
> 
> i don't actually know what to tell you, i know nothing happened aside from building up A LOT of tension that you will be burning with the next days. have fun. let your minds run wild and dirty. i know mine does, welcome to my everlasting hell


End file.
